


seeing red

by asteronomic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Humor, M/M, the title is a play on words dw theres literally nothing but dorks being dorks in this, this is sooo self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteronomic/pseuds/asteronomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I ordered a pizza,” says Seijuurou, examining the stranger, “not a sleep-deprived art student in a tight shirt holding a birthday cake.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing red

Seijuurou isn’t expecting company on his birthday. It sounds sad, but he doesn’t really _want_ company--and he’s _not_ just telling himself that, despite what Reo might say. He is a man of solitude, after all, and he’s perfectly content with a pizza and his Economics homework on his twentieth birthday; his work isn’t going to complete itself. Besides, the constant stream of text messages that Ryouta and Satsuki are sending him are company enough, honestly.  


That said, he’s finished his work by eight o’clock and is trawling through Netflix when the doorbell rings. (He’s _not_ lonely. Really.) _If that’s Ryouta,_ he thinks, _his ear may not end up the only place that is pierced._

It’s raining outside, apparently. The person standing in his hallway is drenched, and it doesn’t do much for his already disheveled appearance. There’s a box in his hand, but it certainly isn’t the pizza Seijuurou ordered half an hour ago. On the bright side, this person is definitely not Kise Ryouta.

“I ordered a pizza,” says Seijuurou, examining the stranger, “not a sleep-deprived art student in a tight shirt holding a birthday cake.”

The guy jumps as he speaks, having apparently been staring behind Akashi at his apartment. “I-I’m sorry, Akashi-san, I don’t know anything about a pizza, but I was s-sent here by a guy called,” he glances at his hand, checking a name, “Kieran Ryder.”

 _Kieran Ryd-- Ryouta_. Seijuurou sighs. “Why am I even surprised? Come in, I suppose, just put the cake on the coffee table. What’s your name and do you like coffee?”

“F-Furihata Kouki,” says Furihata Kouki, “a-and I really should go, I’m sure Kise-kun--I mean, Ryder-kun--only intended for me to deliver the cake, and it’s your birthday and I should go--”

“If Ryouta sent you here, the only reason you’re here is because he thinks you would be a good match for me,” Seijuurou says. He goes to make Furihata a coffee, and doesn’t notice the way his guest stares at him as he puts the box down gingerly on a coffee table covered in completed essays. “Besides, it’s raining. You’ll catch a cold.”  
  


“A good match for you? What, as in, r-romantically?”

Seijuurou gives him a deliberately dull look as he hands him his coffee. “Furihata-kun, have you met Kise Ryouta?”  


“Yes? I mean, we’re friends? Thanks for the coffee, by the way.”

“Then I’m sure you’re also aware that he’s in love with the concept of romance.”

“Well, yes, but--”

“And I have to say,” continues Seijuurou, looking at Furihata’s shaggy hair, tired eyes and chapped lips, “that this time, I don’t entirely disagree with him.”

Furihata stares at him. “Are you flirting with me?”

Seijuurou laughs at that. “Yes, Furihata-kun. I am indeed flirting with you. You don’t seem unintelligent, you’re pretty attractive, and it’s eight-thirty on a Friday night that I would otherwise spend watching documentaries on Netflix by way of celebrating my birthday. I am sorry if this makes you uncomfortable.”

“No! I mean, no, it--it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. You can keep flirting with me--I mean, you can--I--” he takes a sip from his coffee, hiding his face in his hair, “I really don’t mind you flirting with me.”

“That’s useful,” Seijuurou says in an amused tone. “Would you like some cake?”

_ _

He wakes up on the day after his birthday with pizza crumbs in his bed and his TV still running. Surprisingly, the rest of the evening had gone pretty well for something clearly orchestrated by Kise Ryouta, and Seijuurou held much fewer reservations about having a stranger in his apartment than he would usually, for one reason or another. They ended up watching cheesy sitcoms and eating a pizza that was beyond late in delivery, and he couldn’t find it in himself for once to file a complaint about it as he saw the excitement in Furihata’s eyes. 

_(“What are you even used to eating?” Seijuurou asks in horror as Furihata inhales his half of the pizza. Apparently, his usual diet consists of instant ramen and very little else. Seijuurou doesn’t know what he was expecting.)_

They even had the same taste in old films, they had discovered, as they decided that watching TV until three a.m. was the best way of spending a Friday night.

He has about thirty unread messages (and several images from Ryouta), but he only bothers looking at one.

_(08:43) Furihata Kouki: ok but how did u know i was an art student_

_(09:31) Akashi Seijuurou: i saw you and your work when i went to ryouta’s exhibition. i found “seeing red” particularly riveting, to be honest. it was almost as if you were frustratedly watching this person from afar without properly meeting them. truly intriguing_

_(09:31) Furihata Kouki: ...do u want to get a coffee_

_(09:31) Akashi Seijuurou: coffee sounds good_

Seijuurou vows never to be so skeptical of Ryouta’s plans again.  


**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this sucks im sorry  
> at least im alive????idk i feel like i should still be studying tbh  
> ill write smth decent soon i promise
> 
> ,,akashi never forgets a face he likes
> 
> hit me up on kazunarris.tumblr.com


End file.
